misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Espeon
Espeon, labeled, The Strategical Twin was a camper and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regiice and Team Gyrados. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath Show. She was a tourist and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Sceptile. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Sun Pokemon *Type: Psychic *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 58.4 lbs *Ability: Synchronize *Nature: Timid *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Psychic ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Eevee entered the competition in Episode 6; Pokemon Battle Anyone?. She joined Team Regice with; Marill, Poliwhirl, Mismagius, Purugly, Luxio, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Oddish and Bronzor. Eevee competes in the last Double Battle with; Poliwhirl. In Breaking the Alliance; Eevee is made a hunter along with; Marill, Poliwhirl, Gloom and Bronzor. At the end of the challenge she evolved when her and Bronzor kissed, into Espeon and Bronzong. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Espeon and Jigglypuff compete in the Reverse William Tell part of the Trust Challenge, but Jigglypuff misses her mark. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Espeon receives a Black Ball and is put up for elimination along side; Marill and Luxray. Bellossom saves Espeon and Luxray, but gives Marill the boot. In Time to Switch Teams; Espeon is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. In Oooh Shiny; Espeon is paired up with Mantine to find Shiny Sceptile. In We're Human; Espeon faces off against Marley. In Stoned to Elimination; Espeon's little brother, Eevee is part of the challenge. The campers are told to help Eevee evolve and Umbreon, twin brother, joins the competition and Team Gyarados. In A Racing Heartbreak; Espeon and Umbreon win the race around the campground. In Ar U Cereus?; Espeon joins the rest of the team in voting off Mantine, for being a bad leader. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Espeon is told to find the Mind Plate with her brother Umbreon. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Espeon joins the rest of the campers in voting off Hippowdon again. In Freeze and Go Seek; Espeon, Umbreon and Jumpluff win immunity and Espeon joins the rest of the campers in voting off Blissey. In Try to Keep It Down; Espeon is put on Team Swalot with; Azumarill, Purugly,Magmortar, Cherrim and Umbreon. In Double Trouble; Espeon and Umbreon employ their siblings; Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon and Glaceon to stop the other final 11 during the challenge. In the end, Espeon, Umbreon and Vespiquen win immunity and later Espeon votes off Sceptile with the rest. In The Cat Who Cried Twins; Espeon, Umbreon and Vespiquen reveal Purugly's true intentions to Azumarill. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony; the evil Purugly is given the boot. In As Different as Night and Day; Luxray stumbles upon the twins plan and Espeon and Umbreon turn the camp on him. In Evolution and Seperation; Espeon and her alliance all win immunity and join the others in plans to seperate Cherrim and Magmortar. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Espeon joins the others in voting off Jumpluff again. In Watch Your Back; after Espeon and Umbreon win immunity, they turn the tide against their long time ally, Vespiquen. In Karma's a B&*%; all the eliminated jury members return and the twins find themselves on the chopping block, but it's Espeon who gets the boot. Espeon becomes the 38th camper voted off and lands in 5th place Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through Seasons Trivia Gallery Espeon Pokedex 3D.png|Espeon in Pokedex 3D Espeon Go.png|Espeon in Pokemon Go Espeon Kalos back.png|Espeon's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh generations Espeon Kalos.png|Espeon's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh generations Espeon new party.png|Espeon's party sprite for the Sixth and Seventh generations Espeon old party.png|Espeon's party sprite for the Fifth, Fourth and Third generations Espeon Unova back.png|Espeon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation Espeon unova front.png|Espeon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation Espeon Unova back.gif|Espeon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation Espeon Unova front.gif|Espeon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Espeon Shuffle.png|Espeon in Pokemon Shuffle Espeon Rumble.png|Espeon in Pokemon Rumble Espeon Conquest OW.png|Espeon's Over World sprite from Pokemon Conquest Espeon Conquest.png|Espeon in Pokemon Conquest Espeon HGSS OW.png|Espeon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Espeon Poke Park.png|Espeon in Poke Park Espeon pr.png|Espeon in Pokemon Ranger Espeon MD.png|Espeon's Mystery Dungeon tile Espeon Sinnoh back.png|Espeon's back sprite from the Fourth Generation Espeon HGSS.png|Espeon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Espeon dp.png|Espeon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Espeon Trozei.gif|Espeon in Pokemon Trozei Espeon Hoen back.png|Espeon's back sprite from the Third Generation Espeon Emerald.gif|Espeon's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald Espeon rs.png|Espeon's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Espeon Johto back.png|Espeon's back sprite in the Second Generation Espeon Crystal.gif|Espeon's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal Espeon Silver.png|Espeon's sprite in Pokemon Silver Espeon Gold.png|Espeon's sprite in Pokemon Gold espeon premiere.jpg|Espeon's Premiere Pokemon Card espeon breakpoint.png|Espeon's first card in the Breakpoint Expansion espeon breakpoint 2.png|Espeon's second card in the Breakpoint expansion espeon bw promo.png|Espeon's card in the Black and White Promo expansion espeon call of legends.png|Espeon's card from the Call of Legends expansion espeon dark explorers.png|Espeon's card from the Dark Explorers expansion espeon delta species.png|Espeon's card from the Delta Species expansion espeon lucien.png|Lucien's Espeon card espeon neo discovery.jpg|Espeon's card from the Neo Discovery expansion espeon majestic dawn.png|Espeon's card from the Majestic Dawn expansion espeon plasma freeze.png|Espeon's card from the Plasma Freeze expansion espeon pop series.png|Espeon's card from the Pop Series expansion espeon sandstorm.png|Espeon's card from the Sandstorm expansion espeon sm promo.png|Espeon's card from the Sun and Moon Promo expansion espeon sm.png|Espeon's first card from the Sun and Moon expansion espeon sm 2.png|Espeon's second card from the Sun and Moon expansion espeon undaunted.png|Espeon's first card from the Undaunted expansion espeon undaunted 2.png|Espeon's second card from the Undaunted expansion espeon unseen forces.png|Espeon's card from the Unseen Forces expansion Espeon anime.png|Espeon in the Pokemon anime espeon anime model.png|Espeon's anime model Espeon manga.png|Espeon in the Pokemon manga Espeon Pokken.png|Espeon in Pokken Tournament Espeon OA HGSS.png|Espeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Espeon OA GS.png|Espeon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal Espeon dream.png|Espeon's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Team Regice Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Sceptile Category:Team Alliance Furfrou Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Contestants Category:TPAS All Stars Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPI Campers Females|Contestants|Total Pokemon Island Campers|Total Pokemon World Tour Tourists|Villains|Team Regice|Team Gyrados|Team Chatot|Team Celebi|Team Tauros|Team Sceptile|Team Alliance Furfrou Category:Females